1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation unit and an image formation apparatus configured to form an image.
2. Description of Related art
An image formation unit provided in an conventional image formation apparatus includes an image formation device and a developer container that can be separated. The developer container is replaced every time when the developer container runs out of developer so as to continue printing, until the end of the life of the image formation device (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-209865).